A Life Worth Living For
by cheerforLOTR
Summary: You know there was a fellowship of nine. Well there where really ten. More detail in the first chapter. Rated PG- 13 for violence and love scenes. NOT A MARY SUE FLAMER DO NOT FLAME. critsism okay.
1. A Lost Tale

**Life Worth Living For**

**Chapter One**

**A Lost Tale**

**There was a lost tale told over a hundred years ago. It was about the fellowship of nine that protected a hobbit that bore evil. The only thing they didn't tell was that there were really ten. Maybe they didn't tell because the tenth was a woman. Gwen was her name. She was hotly spoken; unlike the women of that time. She was a beautiful as a rose. Her skin was pale and her lips a dark ruby red. Her eyes were bluer then the sky, and her hair darker than the depths of the ocean, and very long. She was probably more courageous than any man on this living earth. She was the sister of Boromir son of Denothor. Oh! So you want to here the story of this courageous person? Well then come, let me tell you the story of Gwen daughter of Gondor. **

**A/N: How do you like it so far? I know it is not much, but does it sound interesting? Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Gwen. **

**Summary: The tale of the tenth walker is finally told**


	2. The Journey Begins

A Life Worth Living For

Chapter Two

The Journey Begins

The journey begins in Osgiliath. Just after Frodo left the Shire.

"Your catching on, Gwen," Boromir said as he moved to the left avoiding his sister's blow.

"What do you mean catching on? I'm already there," said Gwen with a cunning smile as she knocked her brother's sword to the ground.

Now the tip of her sword was aimed at his throat. She laughed then pulled it away. "I agree," Boromir was now getting up off the ground rubbing his neck when suddenly a man came running towards them. "Faramir, what wrong?" Boromir asked his voice in a panic.

Faramir caught his breath than proceeded to tell them. "Orcs are approaching the river!"

Boromir quickly gave out his orders. "Send all the men to the river. Do not be seen," then he turned to Gwen. "Ready your horse and make for Minas Tirith!"

"No, let me fight. You know better than I that I can do this!" Gwen pleaded.

Boromir looked discouraged at her. "No, I will not risk you life. Go now!" and with that he headed to the river.

She readied Warrior, her horse, and headed in the opposite direction of Boromir. Warrior moved fast under her. He mind was racing like her horse's hooves on the ground. She was in a panic. Her mind was clouded. She couldn't think. She was scared for her brothers. Faramir was an inexperienced fighter; though she knew Boromir would look after him. Yet, the battle that Boromir went into could have been his last. She just knew that she had to help them. She was worried. _Maybe I can help. Yes, that would be good, _she thought to herself. Her mind set to work. She was ready, and she knew it. She had a plan, and she was going to go for it.

Then she reached the broad iron gates of Minas Tirith they opened. She set to work.

_Meanwhile..._

"We are losing men fast, Boromir. What are we going to do?" Faramir was in a panic. The men where dying. When he was just about to lost his guard a creature with gray and black skin, and a twisted evil looking face came around the corner. When Boromir saw the creature he beheaded it.

"I will not give up Osgiliath so easily. Keep fighting and do not loose hope," Boromir said while giving his brother's shoulder a tight squeeze.

_Back in Minas Tirith..._

Gwen was now standing in front of two guards. "Make haste through all of the city. Send every able bodied solider to ready there horse. We make for Osgiliath in one hour. Clear?" The guards shook their heads in agreement.

Gwen was now knocking on a wooden door. Just then a woman about five foot two. She opened the door. When she saw Gwen was dressed in armor she let her in. the girl had brownish blonde hair and gray eyes. She had a look on her grief and sadness. "Your going to fight aren't you?" she asked while looking into Gwen's eyes.

"Yes," Gwen answered. "But I want you fighting by my side. Will you come Samantha?" Gwen's look was pleading, and desperate.

Just then Samantha's face grew happy, and she smiled up to her eyes. "I would. When do we leave?"

"Less than 30 minutes. Hurry! We haven't much time. And when you're done met me at the gate. Then we will ride to Osgiliath," Gwen said. Then Samantha turned around and started to head to the bedroom. "Oh! Sam, bring your arrows. We would need another great shot," Gwen said smiling. Then turned and walked out.

_30 minutes later..._

Sam met up with Gwen at the front gate. "Are you frightened?" Sam asked.

"I think the question is are you?" Gwen said trying to cheer up her friend for she could see sadness spreading.

Sam looked around then turned to Gwen, "So, these are your soldiers?" Sam then added sarcastically, "If they are then they are a sad excuse for one."

"So that is why you are here," Gwen got a punch in response. "Don't worry. It will work out. Trust me."

Just about two minutes later Gwen had the troops lined up outside. "Men of Gondor, I am your captain. Just because I am a woman, and my right hand is a woman doesn't mean we are cutting you slack. We will go full charge to Osgiliath. I want archers firing about a mile before we get there. You will send those foul beast back were they came from. Back to the land they call home. They are not welcome here. You will make them retreat like pansies. They attacked your country so what are you going to do?" she yelled.

"ATTACK BACK," they responded.

"Good now let us show them that the people of Gondor are a force to be reckoned with." She turned Warrior around, and started to charge.

The counter attack had begun.


End file.
